


I Hate You (kind of)

by larryhowlter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bakery, Cupcake Harry, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Snarky Louis, carefree harry, coming to terms, love hate, the rest of the boys are mentioned like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhowlter/pseuds/larryhowlter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I still hate you" "Kind of figured"<br/>-<br/>An AU where Louis and Harry both work at a bakery and Louis is a salty shit who hates his job and also the baker (a little). But everything works out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You (kind of)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname/gifts).



"Fuck" I mutter to myself as I wipe at the coffee I just spilled on the counter. "Sorry, let me get you another one" The lady tuts and I bite my lip so I won't make a comment. I don't need Martha down my throat again. 

With a tight smile; I hand the lady her coffee. "Have a nice day"

"About time"

Keeping the smile on my face; I continue with the other customers’ order, without spilling or causing anyone to cry. Well besides me, I'm crying in the inside.

This job used to be great, but then that stupid kid came along and just-he just-god he is so infuriating. All he does is smile and acts weird and shit. He arrives super early to start on the baking and gets everything ready. He even has a key! Martha never gave me a key to the shop. Like I would come early or anything but still!

The bell rang as the door opened. Glancing up I roll my eyes. He walks to the counter with those god awful long Bambi legs. Sending me a smile as he gets closer. He stands tall in front of the counter with those long legs in the tightest black skinny jeans I had ever seen. He wore a simple grey t-shirt that swooped low to show the tips of some tattoos. Tattoos. Even more tattoos littered one of his nicely toned arms. His hair is a rich brown, held up in a well-made bun which kept his hair out of his stunning eyes. They are a green you don't see very often, as bright as his lovely smile. He had dimples, which were nice but all dimples are nice. I hate him.

"Hi Lou!"

Hate him with a passion.

"It's Louis" I grumble, "What are you even doing here? I thought it was your day off."

He tilts his head to the side and sways a bit on his heels. "It is, but I thought I should stop by and see if you need any help or anything. Do you?"

"No"

"Oh" Harry's smile drops and purses his lips. "Okay then, well Martha wanted me to come in anyway."

"Why?"

Harry just shrugs and walks around the counter. Looking out from the corner of my eye, trying to make it seem that I’m not, it’s not like I want to look at him anyway. He grabs his apron and puts it over his sweater. Gripping the counter until my knuckles turn white. I turn around and he is already looking at me waiting. 

"Look, Harry it's nice you want to help or something but I got it covered. You don't need-"

The bell jingles again and Martha walks quickly to the counter. "Hi boys, great you're both here" she claps her hands and turns around and walks to the window where the open sign is. She turns it to the closed side and kindly asks the few customers here to leave.

"Uh, Martha what's going on?" I ask

"Right, Harry I called you here because I'm promoting you to head baker, while I'm gone" my jaw drops a centimeter. What the fuck. That means he will be here even longer. Like every shift. Where I will be working. 

I open my mouth to say something but Martha tuts at me. "Now before you say anything Louis; you are also getting promoted. You will be manager until I return"  
"Where are you going?" Harry asks quietly

Martha sighs, "My mother has fallen ill for the past week and it seems like she won't be getting better. I'm heading west to go take care of her"

Harry steps forward and wraps his arms around her shoulders. "I'm sorry Martha, Louis and I will take good care of the place while you’re gone. Take as much time as you need.” Putting a smile on my face; I smile at her. "Yeah, M, Styles and I would watch the place. Make sure it doesn’t crash and burn or anything"

She pats both of our cheeks, while her eyes water. "You both have always been so kind to me. I leave in two hours and thought to close the shop for the rest of the day. Harry you will need to get here earlier, to get everything baked and ready"

"Martha, don't worry, we got this" Harry says as he comes and wraps his arm around my shoulders. Smiling at Martha to show her we could survive. She finally sighs and wraps us both in a tight hug. 

She thanks us ten more times before saying she needs to leave. We all walk out and give her one more hug. Handing me a key; she heads to her car. Harry goes the opposite way then I do. Walking towards my car, to head home, knowing I should go to bed early. Tomorrow is going to be an early day. Fuck.

-

Staggering into the shop is not how I thought this morning would have gone. Zayn called me last night wanting to play fifa and me being a great friend compiled. I thought yeah I have time to play one game, then head off to bed. But no, we played three games because he is a sore loser.  
Dragging my feet to the counter I grab my apron and shove it over my head. I turn around to turn on the sink and fill it up with hot water. Grabbing the mop bucket I bring it towards the sink.

"Don’t bother; I already mopped"

Jumping a little, I turn around and Harry is standing there with his usual attire. Black jeans, white t-shirt, and those horrendous books he wears. He has flour on his cheek and in front of his maroon apron. There is also little white tuffs in his hair that is again in a nice tight bun. 

"Jesus Harry, you gave me a right scare!"

He sends me an apologetic smile, "sorry, I didn't mean to-uh-scare you"

Grabbing a fresh rag I dunk it into the water. Wringing it out I wipe at the counter. Harry continues standing there staring at me. What is with this kid? Doesn’t he have something to bake? Should I say something? 

"So, when did you get here?" I ask

Harry bring his hand up to rub the back of his neck trying to think. "Maybe around 4am, don't really know but I got most of the baking done for the day"  
"Well, that's good"

Grabbing the spray bottle, I spray the display Windows and get a paper towel. I hate cleaning and usually I wouldn't but, it comes with the job. Hopefully Harry will be staying in the back for a while. He is too preppy for me at the moment. All I want to do is head home, or lay right here on the counter, and go to sleep. Staying up until 3am playing fifa was not a good idea. Especially if I was going to be getting up at 5 in the fuck morning.

I'm a little too close, when I spray the next sprits. It splashes against the glass and straight into my face and right into my eyes. Cursing loudly I try to get out of the small case while my eyes are close. Hitting my head I almost fall back, but warm hands catch me.  
"Wow, are you alright"

Shoving him away I go to the sink and turn on the water. Cupping my hands I bring the water up to my face. Rinsing my eyes they eventually stop stinging after a couple of rinses. Wiping my eyes one last time I turn back to Harry.

"Uh, thanks for" I wave my hands a bit, "for catching me"

"No problem, I heard you curse and I wasn't going to come and look because you do that on the daily. But I came anyway and saw you were about to fall."  
"Well thanks"

He nods before heading back to the back. Going back to the display case. Now I'm going to spray you as far away from face.  
\---  
We open the shop at half past six. The morning rush comes and Harry has to come out to open another line. We bump into one another a couple of times. After the first five we stopped saying sorry and kept working.

After the rush we both take turns taking a break. Harry lets me go first because he said I look tired. Bitch, I'm not tired.

Walking into the back; I slump into a chair and rest my head against the wall. I didn't realize how tired I was until I closed my eyes.  
\---  
Feeling a tap on my shoulder I stir awake. Blinking away the blurriness from my eyes. I see Green eyes look down at me a little too close. Tilting his head to the side he smiles.  
Rubbing my eyes with my fists, I look around. "What-what time is it?"

"10 o'clock"

"What? My break was only supposed to be for 15 minutes"

"Oh, I know, but you looked so tired, that I couldn't wake you up. Anyway when you were asleep, no one hardly came. So I closed a bit early" 

“Oh, well-you still shouldn’t have let me sleep for like two hours. You probably wanted a break”

“Nah, I was fine, like I said you looked dead on your feet” he said with a small smile, “Long night?”

“Just stayed up to with a mate is all” 

“Ah, yes I know the feeling. My mate, Niall, always keeps me up with his footing games and playing fifa online” 

Raising an eyebrow, “you play footie” 

“Nope” He says while popping the ‘p’, “can’t play with these legs. Not very athletic”

“Really, wouldn’t have guessed” 

Harry giggles a little. “That obvious?”

“Well you do walk around like you are about to trip any second” I say as we grad our stuff from the back room. Slipping on my jumper; I see Harry standing by the door holding it open. “You don’t have to wait for me”

“Yeah well I wanted to” he says with a smile on his lips. Leaning over I flip the switches and the light turn off. Turning around Harry is right there. Staggering back a bit, almost losing my balance, but I don’t. “What-what are you doing?” Harry blinks a couple of times, his face flushes and he steps back. 

“Uh-nothing, sorry” 

He continues to stare at me. What? What is wrong with him? Do I have something on my face? Did I drool and there is some on my cheek? Harry takes a couple of steps forward and reaches towards my face. His thumb wipes at the base of my chin. 

“You had some frosting on your chin” he says quietly. He is so close that I could feel his breath hit my face. Flushing at how close he is, I clear my throat.  
“Thanks, I guess” 

He drops his hand and steps back; still staring at me so intently he could literally stare a hole in. he flushes again and turns around quickly. “We should lock up”  
Blinking quickly I regain my thoughts. “Yeah” stepping out into the autumn air. Harry locks the doors and turns towards me. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow”

“Well yeah” 

Harry nods and starts walking where he usually parks. Walking to my car I unlock it. Shaking my head. God he is weird.  
-  
“I’m telling you Zayn, the kid is weird” hearing him laugh through the phone, “Stop laughing you twat”

“It’s just, are you sure you don’t fancy him Lou?”

Making a noise as he makes that comment again. Stomping my food, “no I don’t for the tenth time. Zayn I call you to vent and this is how you treat me.”  
“Lou you call me to whine about your boyfriend like once a week-“

“He’s not my boyfriend” I grumble

“-telling me all the dorky shit this kid dose. Why does it bother you so much?”

Opening my mouth to answer but closing it. Furrowing my eyebrows; why does it bother me? I have to have a reason. He is annoyingly happy all the time. He is always blabbing about shit. He is always wearing those hideous- 

“See nothing, just kiss him already and stop complaining to me about your petty crush you got going on”

“I don’t like him and this isn’t a crush Zayn! I am insulted that you would even go to those assumptions.”

“Anyone can see it Lou. You like this guy but you are just too crusty to see it because you are hatting the world”

Huffing, “I don’t need this. Bye Zayn, I’m hanging up”

“You know its true Louis” Clicking the end button I toss my phone aside. 

I don’t have a crush on Harry Styles. With his perfect curly hair and dimples. With his laugh that just seems to brighten the room with just his presence. With that smile that he always has on his face that seems like it is timeless. I don’t have a crush.

I hate him.  
-  
Actually having a decent amount of sleep that night and not like the walking dead. Gripping the handle to the shop I see Harry’s car. Rolling my eyes. Of course he is already here. Stepping in, warmth instantly hits my face along with music blasting from the back. Closing the door behind me and locking it. Quietly stepping behind the counter I go through the doors towards the kitchen. Stopping in my tracks as I see Harry dancing while rolling bread. He sings along to whatever is blasting through the speaker doc in the corner of the room. He sways his head from side to side as he belts out the lyrics. So careless. Without a worry of anyone seeing or anything. Well who would come in anyway. The door was locked. He sways his hips in time with the music and I see his shirt ride up a little. He isn’t wearing an apron. Flour stains his black shirt and black jeans.  
I guess I was staring too hard or something because he stops and stares at me wide eyed. He rushes to the speakers and lowers it. His face is red. 

“I-I didn’t know you were here already. How much did you see?” He squeaks out. 

“Uh- not a lot. Just got here”

“Oh, okay. Well uh-these pastries are ready for the case, just saying”

Nodding at him I turn to head to the employee break room but stop. “You have nice moves” I say before I even register what I said. Feeling my ears burn. He flushes even more.  
“Thanks” he whispers

Turning quickly. I rush to my locker. Get it together Tomlinson. 

You hate him.  
-  
Harry helps he stock the case while the last few pastries bake. It's like a routine for the next couple of days. I get in earlier than usual walk into the shop with music blaring. Harry dancing weirdly like always and me making a comment I shouldn't be making. Like:

Your voice is pretty.  
Your hair looks nice today.  
You should be famous or something.

I really need to get back into control on my mouth. These comments are killing me and Harry seems happier as the days go on. Every time I make a comment he blushes and quietly thanks me.

Goes back to baking. Helps me put the stuff into the case. Helps me get the coffee started and the kettle going for tea. Makes sure there is enough money in the register for the day. Everything I usually do alone he does it with me.

We make small talk sometimes. He likes to ask me random questions like what's my favorite color. Why am I in Cheshire? Do I have siblings? And etc. Martha calls and checks in. She says she is staying out there longer just in case. We give our wishes for her mum and we hang up. Harry gets less annoying as the days go on, but I still hate him. 

I think.

-  
Zayn is visiting for the weekend, which throws me off schedule. With him here, that means more sleepless nights and more childish antics. Which I don't mind but still.  
We are watching a movie when he brings up Harry. I wasn't thinking about him but now I am.

"You haven’t complained about that Harry guy recently. What's the deal?"

Shrugging, "there is no deal"

He smiles widely,"oo, what is it? C'mon, dish"

"There isn't anything to talk about Zayn"

"Something had to of changed. You don't complain about him anymore"

I give him a look and look back at the telly. "You finally realized you like him and don't find him all that annoying anymore?"

"Zayn" I sigh, "I don't like him, I hate him okay. He just hasn't been all that annoying anymore. I'm getting used to it I guess"

"Bullshit! He has been working there for over a year and you always complained about him. What changed?"

"Nothing changed?"

Zayn raises an eyebrow.

"Well, not entirely. We talk a bit more. Well it's mostly him talking but I do respond. He asks a lot of questions."

"Really like what?"

"Just common questions. Like what's my favorite color? My favorite animal? Do I want kids? What will I name them? What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Zayn looks at me like I'm crazy. I'm not crazy. That's what he asks me.

"Seems to me he was taking a survey or something."

"Survey on what?"

"On how compatible you two are" he send me a smirk.

Groaning while sipping at my eyes. "For the last time Zayn, I don't like Harry and he doesn't like me”

"How do you that?"

"How do I know what?"

"How do you know he doesn't like you?"

"Because he can't"

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm a jerk to him and that I hate him"  
-  
Rushing into the shop. I see the display scar already filled with all the pastries and the coffee is already brewing and so is the tea.

There is already a couple of customers sitting down having their breakfast. How late am I? Clicking my phone on I stare at the three numbers. 7:37Am. God I'm late. Stepping behind the counter where Harry is making some tea for a customer. Slipping on the apron over my head.

"You're late"

"Yeah, I know"

"What kept you?"

"My mate is in town and well he kept me up"

"Ah, well glad you’re here" he sends me a smile with a dimple on his cheek. A small smile ghosts my lips.

Getting back to routine we see customers come and go. A few stay for an hour or two but most just leave after getting a quick bite. Harry and I bant quite a bit in between shifts. While I man the front he makes sure everything is in order in the back.

He mops the floor while I wipe the tables and counters. Taking out the trash and making sure everything is ready for tomorrow. I wipe my hands on the rag I turn around to Harry leaning against the counter.

"What?"

"Would you like to bake with me tomorrow?"

"Bake?"

"Yeah, you know? Get all the pastries ready and stuff"

"But then I would have to get up early and drag my ass here at 4am. I don't think so. I barley want to get up at 6"

He shrugs with a disappointed smile, "I just-just wanted to see if you would like to help is all"

"Fine"

"Fine?"

"Yeah" I shrug, "I'll help but let me just warm you. I'm shit in the kitchen"

Harry smiles wider than I have ever seen before. His dimples are more noticeable the bigger his smile is. "It doesn't matter" he shakes his head quickly, "I'll be there to help"

Nodding with a smile to match his. "I still hate you though"

He laughs, "kind of figured"  
-  
"No you whisk clock wise"

"Louis, not that much sugar"

"Louis!"

Groaning, "I told you! I don't work in the kitchen"

"No wonder Martha told me not to let you in here"

"Well I warned you"

I prop myself up onto one of the tables. Flour is all over me and some frosting all over my hands. Licking my hands I watch Harry wipe the counter top and pour flour. He starts to pull the dough and mold it.

"This is a lot of baking you do"

"Yeah well, I like it"

"All to their own, I guess"

"Martha said you weren’t as..." He waves his hands in my direction.

"What a bastard?"

"Well..."

I laugh, "it's okay, I know I have been a right ass to you" I say as I finish licking the frosting off my fingers.

"Yeah, I've noticed"

"Well it doesn't seem like it bothers you"

He shrugs, "not really, well sometimes it does, but most of the times it's whatever"

Pursing my lips I feel a pinch of guilt. Well I am quite a dick to him. Since day one I have been.

He just said hi to me and told me his name. And I gave him a snarky comment about how it looks like rainbows shit out of his ass or something like that. He was, is, just so goddam happy all the time. No one can be that happy.

"Harry?" He hums, "how are you so happy?"

He sends me a sad smile. "I am not always happy"

"Bullshit"

"I'm not, really, I just have a positive attitude towards stuff. I like to think positive Louis. I don't like going around hating the world. I'm not about that life"  
Blushing and also laughing at his comment.

"I do yoga and I like to meditate to get all the bad vibes out"

"Let me guess, you also detox?"

"On occasion"

Laughing while clapping my hands like a seal. Who would have guessed? He even detoxes. He is the healthy type.  
"Sorry but I'm not the healthy type"

He sends me a cheeky grin, "kinda figured. You always have sugar or something unhealthy with you, on breaks"  
"You watching me styles?"

“Not watching, just you were there when I was on break also. Always wanted to find something to talk to you about but never worked up the courage to"  
"Well I didn't want to talk anyway. Talk all the time for work. When its break, I like to rest the vocal cords, you know?"

"Right, I understand but I also knew you hated me"

"How do you always get here on time? You are never late"

"I like my job. If you like your job, then you will show up on time. I enjoy it so I'm here. I like baking, it a hobby and I also want to make it a career. I want to go to school for it"

"So why don't you?"

"I don't know, just never really applied myself. I want to but then I still gotta save for it"

"Maybe you should"

"Yeah maybe, but for now. I like working here. It's great. I get to bake and I get to, well you know"

"Know what?"

"Oh c'mon you have to know"

Shaking my head. He looks at me bewildered.

"I thought I was obvious. Niall told me I was. I thought you knew and you were just telling me you weren’t interested"

"Interested in what?"

He huffs while throwing his hands in the air, "in me Louis!" He cries out, "I thought you knew I have a crush on you since I first met you"

"You have a crush on me" I say eyes wide. "I didn't know"

"I thought you were just taking the piss"

"No I wasn't" I say, "I didn't even have the slightest clue about it"

Harry stops what he is doing and starts walking slowly to me. "Do you like me Louis?" He asks me softly.

"I-I don't know”

"You don't know" he says while still walking in front of me. He stops right in front of my legs.

He is so close. His hands have flour over them but I don't mind really. He dents his hands softly on my thighs. He brings his right hand up to my cheeks.

"You have such beautiful eyes. They were the first things I saw when I first met you. Almost tripped when we made eye contact" he says quietly.

I blush under his words.

"Harry?" I say quietly.

"Can I kiss you?"

I don't answer. I gulp while his other hand caress my cheek.

"Please" he practically whimpers out.

"Okay" I whisper.

Harry leans slowly and I stay where I am. Not know where to go. He holds my face steady and softly as he closes his eyes and I close mine.  
Our lips touch delicately like a test. He holds still as our lips stay touching.

I practically hold my breath until I sigh and push forward. My hands go to his waist and I bring him forward. I feel Harry smile as I kiss him back.  
It feels like everything stops. That it is just me and Harry.

We finally pull apart and he rests his head against my shoulder. He laughs.

"I have wanted to do that for so long" he says while he lifts his head to smile all dopey at me.

"I still kind of hate you" I say

He smiles, like he always does. "I can work with kind of"


End file.
